


Back To The Start

by Bowtiesandwarblers



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesandwarblers/pseuds/Bowtiesandwarblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine returns to Dalton after his break up with Kurt and everything reminds him of his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot

It’s been exactly three weeks since my return from New York , making it three weeks since I broke up with Kurt and three weeks since I transferred back to Dalton. I didn’t see myself at McKinley anymore , I transferred there because my heart was there but not it’s not , my heart is broken in two. One piece here with me at Dalton and one piece all the way in New York still with Kurt. It hasn’t gotten any easier as the time has gone on , it’s just as hard , everything I do reminds me of him. I have cut of all connections with the new directions not being able to see them without it reminding me of my love that I lost.  
I stroll down the halls of Dalton reminiscing about our time here , the place where we first met , all the songs we sang together , all the nights watching films and hanging out with our friends. I walk through the canteen to get a coffee and look at the tables around me , this is where we had our first kiss and I can remember it as if it were yesterday  
“there is a moment where you say to yourself. Oh! There you are I've been looking for you forever .”  
I stare hoping that I could travel back in time to that perfect moment.  
“you move me Kurt”  
I am so lost in my memories I don’t even hear the barista calling my name , I take the coffee and it reminds me of all the times we spent together at the lima bean , the place where I first said ‘I love you’.  
I feel tears in my eyes threatening to fall , so I move on to the warbler hall trying to forget him , but I can’t how can someone forget someone as perfect as Kurt. My first love , the boy who lightened my life who was now gone and instead of light my life was filled with the gloomy shadows of what my future could of been , but never will.  
I walk down the all so familiar staircase heading to where I need to be , but when I reach the bottom I hear a voice , a voice which is all so familiar I'm not sure it’s real  
“excuse me , hi sorry I'm new here”  
I remember the exact words coming from the boy I love , the very first time we met in this exact spot on this exact staircase. I turn around thinking it’s just my head playing tricks on me replaying memories like it had been for three weeks. But as I turn I am met with the bright blue eyes that haunt my dreams and my nightmares.  
“Kurt?” I say in a whisper my voice not managing to keep it’s strength from the shock I am in.  
“I came back” he says simply and in a matter of seconds we are crashing into each other arms around shoulders and waists , lips on lips kissing each other like it’s our life support.  
We finally part needing air , and I realise I'm crying I don’t let go as I feel if I let go I will never get him back. I pull my arms around him tighter and cry into his shoulder.  
“I'm sorry Kurt , I'm so sorry I love you so much please , please still want me , please don’t leave me” I hear myself begging in my head still not letting go , I feel a comforting hand on my head and Kurt's soft cooing trying to calm me down.  
“ it’s okay I love you too Blaine so much and of course I'll take you back why do you think I came here. And I won’t leave you not again and even if I do I will always come back.”  
I look at him seeing tears in his eyes and we kiss again more gentle this time as I know this is not the last time , but the first of many.


End file.
